


I am so happy I get to be your friend

by Awenna



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Double proposal, Friendship, Fujisaki Nozomi POV, Fujisaki is an aroace queen who loves her friends dearly, M/M, Weddings, it's about the Friendship, wedding speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/pseuds/Awenna
Summary: “The first time, I truly interacted with Adachi beyond passing comments with other colleagues or when we had worked on a project together was one day during our lunch break. My mum was due to visit that weekend and I was feeling slightly uneasy because I knew that she would be bugging me about my lack of boyfriend. My two other colleagues sitting with me and to whom I was telling this suggested as a joke that Adachi should act as my fake boyfriend.”Or when Kurosawa and Adachi get married and Fujisaki is giving a speech at the reception looking back on their friendship.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi & Fujisaki Nozomi, Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Fujisaki Nozomi & Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	I am so happy I get to be your friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).



> I do not know enough about Japanese weddings to want to go into more details about it so I have kept it light. The temple mentioned this Saimyouji which is one of the two temples in Japan that offer the possibility to get married as a same-sex couple and it is in the district of Saitama which is in Greater Tokyo so I’m having Kurosawa’s parents living not too far as well because I can. It is a Buddhist temple, but it is open to people from everywhere and every religion and I feel like it would fit Kurosawa and Adachi who would like to have a wedding a bit more traditional than simply a courthouse wedding. Also incidentally the chief priest of that temple looks dope and if I end up in Japan at some point I really want to go there to visit and eat their vegetarian food ([find an interview here](https://www.tokyoweekender.com/2020/04/buddhist-temple-rural-saitama-same-sex-weddings/)). I don’t actually know whether it is customary to do speeches at Japanese weddings, but it doesn’t feel too completely strange if they did and if it is not, then let’s just suspend our disbelief. Also a thank you to this [Timeline of events in Cherry Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838034) without which I would have had trouble writing this fic!
> 
> This is a gift for [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/profile). I saw the words “married life” and “Fujisaki POV” and my brain automatically went “Fujisaki’s speech at their wedding” and just would not let go. I hope you like it! I like their friendship so much. <3
> 
> I would like to thank the Cherry Magic discord for being amazing and setting up this exchange!

There are days which everyone awaits eagerly, days that you have been waiting for for years, that you expect to come one day, and then all too quickly this distant day in the future is today. Fujisaki Nozomi woke up this morning to a beautiful sun streaming through her windows and past her curtains. It took her a few moments to remember that today was the day, yes, today was the day that her friends Kurosawa and Adachi were going to get married. Just the thought brought a smile on her face. Today would be a good day. She got dressed in a very vernal dress, light as a breeze in a pastel green colour with a white cardigan. She had curled and fastened her hair up with a pin with a flower on it. It was a beautiful late May day, the flowers were in bloom, and she was happy. The ceremony at the temple had gone really well and they had gathered at Kurosawa’s parents’ house for the lunch and party afterwards.

It was now time for the different speeches to be made by the friends and families of the happy couple. Tsuge did a surprisingly thoughtful speech about Adachi, about how proud he was of him, how they had grown up side by side and had grown so much in the past few years. Fujisaki did not know him very well, but she could tell that he had made an effort in his speech and it seemed to have been particularly effective if she were to believe the tears in Adachi’s eyes. Aneki did a speech about her brother and how she, too, was very proud of him, but contrary to Tsuge who had kept the teasing to a minimum, Aneki had teased her brother with every new anecdote. She had told everyone about stories from when they were small and Kurosawa had made a fool of himself, but also of more recent stories from before her brother and Adachi got together when Kurosawa had been pining from afar. Kurosawa tried to hide under his hand and looked everywhere but at her for some of the anecdotes trying to look as innocent as possible while everyone, Adachi included laughed at the very accurate recreation of some shenanigans they had got up to as teens. She ended her speech by admonishing Kurosawa to take good care of Adachi or she would come to haunt his dreams before turning towards Adachi and telling him to stay as he was and to come and find her if Kurosawa did not want to listen to reason. Adachi’s mum had done a short, but very heartfelt speech that had ended with Adachi hugging her while crying and Kurosawa’s dad had done a short, but to the point speech, looking very stoic, but with eyes that showed how proud of his son he was. And now, it was her turn.

She stood up lightly brushing the inexistant dust from her dress, took a deep breath, and turned toward the happy couple. Both of them smiled at her and she smiled back at them. She started talking:

“The first time, I truly interacted with Adachi beyond passing comments with other colleagues or when we had worked on a project together was one day during our lunch break. My mum was due to visit that weekend and I was feeling slightly uneasy because I knew that she would be bugging me about my lack of boyfriend. My two other colleagues sitting with me and to whom I was telling this suggested as a joke that Adachi should act as my fake boyfriend.”

Fujisaki chuckled. “You should have seen him panicking at the suggestion as we were teasing him.” The entire party was laughing along, including Kurosawa who looked to be saying something quietly to Adachi who became even redder than he already was. She continued: “We had been asked by our boss, Urabe, to fetch some pastries for an event and Adachi said something that stayed in my mind ever since. He said that there was more to life than romance and that even if he didn’t have love or romance, every day was fun in its own way.” She paused and smiled at the happy couple. “I guess the first part of that statement isn’t right anymore. But I have never agreed more with anything than that second part. This was the moment that I knew I wanted to become closer friends with Adachi. Not just because of the fact that he had said those words, but because he had said them to me after hearing that I was dreading this moment of someone forcing romance on me. Rare are the people who think like that and rarer even are those that do not fear saying these things aloud. I am so glad that I can count such a person among my friends.” Adachi smiled at her. “But,” she lifted her finger, “this is not the only thing that happened that day. Because you see, as we were walking back to work, I accidentally bumped into two men who started harassing me and Adachi, however much he will deny it if you ask him, was very brave. Despite his fear, he confronted those men and would have been punched if not for the man of the hour and the second half of this happy couple.” A little shout of appreciation came at those words from the direction of where Aneki was sitting. Fujisaki chuckled and continued. “He looked very dashing, a true knight in shining armour, who took the time to ask me how I was before he started fussing over Adachi.”

She turned towards Kurosawa before saying: “You know I have told you this before, but if you were trying to be discreet about your feelings towards Adachi, you were failing at it. It was making me smile to see you fussing over Adachi and smiling at him in the lift in a very obvious and oblivious way, so happy to look at him that day that you did not care whether other people saw it. You were so surprised that I knew that it was Adachi you wanted to take to the restaurant that other time. It still makes me giggle when I think of the face you were making.” Fujisaki stopped and recreated the face Kurosawa was making at the time causing the entire room to burst out laughing, including Adachi and even got an embarrassed giggle from Kurosawa. “It was just before Christmas and you had planned on watching the fireworks that ended up being cancelled. The both of you also seemed to be on edge and unhappy. And then you called me, Adachi, asking me if Kurosawa was at work. I realised that you probably wanted to find him for your date. It saddened me that the fireworks were cancelled when I got the idea that if there were not going to be any official fireworks, there might be a way to still get you to watch some. Because I had no plan for the evening, I asked Rokkaku to come with me and we set up some fireworks on a roof close to where the fireworks were supposed to have been launched. We had such fun!” As she said those words, several shouts happened at once, a “It was you!” from both Adachi and Kurosawa and a “oh that’s what it was for!” from Rokkaku. “Yes, it was,” answered Fujisaki. “You both looked so happy the following day with your coordinated pens.”

“I have already talked too much, but I want to finish by telling a short story about something that was already mentioned by both Tsuge and Aneki, but on which I can shed another light. Because you see, even though we do not work for the same company anymore since I have moved on to my new job, I am still friends with those two together and individually, which means that when, after a few years together, they decided to get properly married, they both came to see me to ask for my advice about the proposal. They technically were engaged and had been for a nearly five years, but they both came to the same conclusion that they needed to do it again, to ask the other to get officially married and that they needed my help for that. Adachi came to me first, sometime in early October. He had been thinking about it for a while but was not sure what to do or when to do it. They had had so many attempts at first dates that he was not sure which date was the most appropriate. In the end, we agreed that it would be very romantic to get engaged once more on the date of their first proposal and first kiss, Christmas Eve. And the place was to be the same as well. We met several times after that when we discussed what needed to be planned to make sure that everything was ready for the fateful day.”

“Now,” and at that word Fujisaki smiled, “a few weeks later, I met with Kurosawa because you see, he had decided that he too wanted to get properly married and having decided that he intended to renew his proposal on Christmas Eve on the roof of the Anton Building, he needed my help to prepare everything. I agreed to help him and reached out to both Tsuge and Aneki who both had been in contact with Adachi and Kurosawa respectively separately. We got together and decided to pool our information to make sure it would all work together well and neither would suspect anything about the other’s plan. It sometimes got really close. You both do spend so much time look for and at the other. But we all managed to keep it a secret and to help the both of you achieving, not only the perfect proposal, but also one that would require the same final preparation.” She turned towards first Tsuge and then Aneki and said with a smile: “And I think we did a great job at it.” She got a sly smile from Tsuge and a little dance from Aneki.

“The rest is history as was told by several people here and that you have probably heard from the happy couple themselves.”

She turned once more towards Adachi and Kurosawa: “I am so happy that you have found each other, that you have loved and supported each other to overcome the challenges that came in front of you, that I get to be your friend and to share in all of this. I wish you all the happiness in the world and I hope to continue being your friends for many more years to come.”

Both Kurosawa and Adachi had tears in their eyes when she finished and mouthed to her a “Thank you” and a “We hope so too”. She was also shedding a tear as people clapped and she sat back down ready for the meal to continue. Today was a good day. It was a beautiful day. She was surrounded by her friends and had never been more conscious of the love that they all had for each other. Yes, it was a good day, and she was happy that from simple colleagues, they had become true friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’m not great at dialogues  
> Also me: Anyway so this fic is essentially one long speech. :/
> 
> First conversation between Fujisaki, Tsuge, and Aneki:  
> F: They decided to propose again on the same day at the same place.  
> *Tsuge and Aneki looking at each other*  
> T&A: Of course, they did.
> 
> Listen, those two boys got engaged after the first date even if it wasn’t actually their first date, so I will have them do the double proposal at the same time like the lesbians they are. Those dorks, I love them.
> 
> Hope you liked it. <3  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos and comments. You can find me on tumblr @dontbesoevil.


End file.
